


Training Mission 2

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Dr. Jonathan O'Neill, PhD, Colonel Dan Jackson, USAF, and AUTeal'c come and ask Colonel Jack and Dr. Daniel for help to rescue Colonel Sam, who has been captured by Baal. Since SG-20, led by the irrepressibly sexy Lt-Col. Iain Murray, is still in training, they come along on the mission.





	Training Mission 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Sad. Also, includes AU Jack/AU Daniel pairing and AUTeal'c/AUSam/Bra'tac.  


* * *

WARNING! WARNING! UNSCHEDULED INCOMING GATE TRAVELER!

Jack grabbed for the toilet paper, cursing as he wiped quickly and inadequately, then stood up. He pulled his pants up, folded his fishing magazine into his back pocket, and zipped up as he left the stall at a run. 

/Again! This is the fourth time in six months this has happened! Probably the damned Tok'ra! I'm gonna have cling-ons on my ass from rushing, AGAIN!/

The klaxxon pulled Dr. Daniel Jackson out of his snooze, and the archeologist was on his way to the Gate Control room at a dead run, the imprint of a computer keyboard pink on his face. 

/Unauthorized traveler again? This is happening a lot lately./

 

"Who's the traveler, General?" Jack said as he came in with Daniel right behind him.

Hammond looked over at Jack, a resigned look on the older man's face. "The code says it's SG-1 again, Colonel! This is the fourth time now. This is getting extremely annoying."

Jack shrugged. "It is pretty weird. I guess we should open the iris again, Sir. It's been okay so far." 

Hammond sighed. "Open the iris. Get a second team of SFs down there, Sergeant."

"Come on, Daniel, Carter, Teal'c (who had come in not far after Daniel), let's go down and see if it's our counterparts from another reality." Jack turned and headed down into the gate room. 

SG-1 went down to the gateroom to see who their visitor was. Lt. Colonel Iain Murray entered right after them, curious as to what was happening. Jack curled his lip at Iain, but let him remain as their visitors came through. The iris opened, and the water-like ripples showed an active wormhole. 

 

Colonel Dan Jackson stepped out of the event horizon with his linguist, Dr. Johnny O'Neill, behind and to the left of him. Dan looked just as evil-eyed as usual, his baby blues glaring at the SFs in a "Go ahead, make my day" expression. Teal'c followed Johnny, a worried look on his usually stoic face.

 

"What in bloody hell?" Iain's mouth had fallen open as he stared at the three doppelgangers. It reminded Jack of Daniel's surprised look, the one where he looked so cute and clueless when he wore it.

O'Neill noticed Iain's surprise. "I'll explain later, Murray." Moving up to their visitors, he said, "What in the hell are you three here for again?" 

Colonel Dan's eyes were unusually uncomfortable as he took in his lover's counterpart. "We need your help, Jack."

Not getting the usual sexy macho play from his sometimes lover, Jack said with a fist in the gut feeling, "What's wrong Dan?"

"Sam's been taken, Colonel," Johnny answered quietly, "By a System Lord named Baal."

"Sonofabitch, not Baal." Jack turned to General Hammond. "Briefing room, Sir?"

 

"Yes, of course, Colonel. Colonel, ah, Jackson, let's go to the briefing room and you can tell us what's happened to Colonel Carter, and what we can do to help." George looked up at Sgt. Davis in the control room. "Sergeant, call the rest of SG-20 to the briefing room, stat."

"Yes, Sir."

"You want us to take SG-20 with, General?"

"If I decide the mission is a go, this will be a good way to introduce them to alternate realities. It will be an excellent training mission, I would think."

Jack eyed Iain sourly. The three-way sparkage between the Brit and him and Daniel was getting on O'Neill's nerves. It would be good to get out in the field and kill some snakes to get rid of some energy. "Yeah, it will be, Sir, and we'll need the manpower if their Baal is anything like the snake who grabbed me."

As the three teams clustered around the table, the seating arrangements seemed rather odd. Without thinking about it, Colonel Dan and Colonel Jack sat next to each other and facing their two linguists across the table. The two Teal'cs sat opposite each other, with Iain sitting next to Jack between the Colonel and Teal'c. Major Sam sat by Daniel, and next to Sgt-Major MacPherson of SG-20. Lt. Evans wasn't present as she had been called away and back to England for a family emergency, but Sergeant Surrey sat between the two Teal'cs. The three men looked like a trio of massive rock trolls as they tried to squeeze their broad shoulders into the already crowded table spaces.

"Tell us what happened, Colonel Jackson."

"Sam's in charge of SG-2 now, and they were on a mission on RRZ-382."

"That's the address next to Baal's homeworld in the Abydos Cartouche, isn't it, Colonel?" 

Dan nodded at Sam. "Yes, um, Major, it is. It was supposed to be pretty routine, just the usual sample grabbing and surveying stuff. Apparently, a large hoard of Baal's Jaffa were already on the planet for God knows what reason before SG-2 came through."

"Didn't the MALP show the presence of these Jaffa, Colonel?"

 

"No, sir, apparently they weren't on the world when the preliminary survey was done. Anyway, Sam managed to get us the message of the attack, but by the time we sent reinforcements, they were gone. We only recognized that it was Baal who took SG-2 when Johnny recognized their tattoos. SG-2 managed to take out Baal's First Prime during the skirmish."

"What do you propose to do, Colonel Jackson, and why should I send my teams on such a perilous mission? Don't you have trained personnel who can do this rescue?"

"I can answer that one, General." Jack spoke instead of Dan. "We've taken that palace twice now, and Colonel Jackson knows that, because I told him about it."

"You broke security in doing that, Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, literally, I probably did, Sir. However, Colonel Jackson has top secret clearance, and I made a decision that it would benefit both realities to compare notes on what we've done."

"I encouraged Jack to do this, General. The more we learn about what makes the realities divergent, the more we learn about the quantum mirror."

"I see. Go on, Colonel Jackson."

"Yes, Sir. We do have good people, General, but we don't have the experience with Baal's palace, and that's why we're here. If you don't want to allocate resources, then some blueprints of the makeup of Baal's palace and its weaknesses would be helpful."

"The only thing that bothers me is that if this takes a while, my people might go into entropic cascade failure. But we do have the medicine that slows that down, and both SG-1 and SG-20 weren't scheduled to go on another mission for another five days. So, I approve them for this mission. Colonel O'Neill, you'll be in charge of our people, with Major Carter acting as second, in case something happens. Go get geared up, people. Also, we'll send to Chulak for Master Bra'tac, since you'll want him along. Tanny and Jacob are off on a long-term mission, Colonel, so we can't ask them to come along like the last time."

"Thank you, General Hammond. We really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Colonel Jackson. Dismissed."

* * *

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Iain?"

"I remember reading about these quantum mirror things, and alternate realities, all that. But this is a pretty weird departure from the norm, isn't it? I mean, I find it hard to imagine Jack as a scientist."

Daniel smiled, glancing over at his lover. "Our Jack, no, it is hard to imagine. But in this other reality, O'Neill's parents were both scientists, and Colonel Dan was raised by a military man."

"Is this Colonel Dan as good as Jack?"

"Now you know, Iain, that no one's as good as Jack in my eyes. Actually, Dan doesn't have the years of experience that Jack has, but he is a good officer. I'm not sure whether he'll like you or not." Daniel eyed up the handsome Brit. "He's kind of the jealous type, and lately he's put me and Jack under that umbrella of jealousy."

"The four of you have been lovers?" Iain didn't trouble to hide the envy in his quiet question.

"Yes, casual lovers, and strong friends. We like those two a lot."

"I thought you said you and Jack were exclusive."

"We are, we've stuck to Jacks and Dans only, specifically these two."

Jack came up behind the two men. "Can it, you two, that conversation doesn't belong at work."

Iain grinned impudently at Jack. "Okay, we'll can it, Colonel, because now both Daniel and I can redirect our attention to watching your sexy six."

"You're out of line, Lt. Colonel, shut your fucking trap." That comment, along with a Jackson laser glare, came from Colonel Dan, who had been walking with Jack.

Iain turned and looked the hard-assed soldier up and down. Damn, but Daniel's body was sexy as a soldier. "Well of course, sir, I understand from Daniel that I'll have to get in line behind you for watching sixes. Rank does have its privileges, after all."

Dan grabbed Iain's arm to stop him. "If I hear one more disrespectful word out of your mouth, Lt. Colonel, I'll ..."

Iain moved into Dan's space. "What will you do, Colonel? You can't put me in the brig in your reality, because you have no jurisdiction over me. Besides, you need me for the rescue: Jack likes me, and won't let you do a damn thing."

Colonel Dan actually growled at the other man, his blue eyes narrowing and his hand clenching into a fist. 

Johnny, seeing a Jackson reaching the boiling point, moved in and grabbed his CO's arm. "Come on, Dan, let's go, everyone is geared up and ready to go through the Stargate. Growl at the Lt. Colonel later, after Sam is rescued and we have more time for it."

Daniel came back up to Iain, pulling him behind Dan so the irritated Colonel couldn't see him. "You just can't resist tweaking the tigers' tails, can you?"

"Not when the tigers look like you and Jack, Daniel. I'm only human, you know."

"Come on, let's get this show going." O'Neill interrupted, wanting to shut Iain up somehow. Starting the mission should do it.

"SG-1 and SG-20, you have a go."

"Thank you sir. See you after we've kicked some snaky butt!"

Jack waved, then walked through the event horizon jauntily, with Iain and Daniel following and watching his six.

The trips through the Stargate and the quantum mirror were routine, and once they were on Colonel Dan's turf, the planning began for the assault on Baal's palace.

"I think we should go with the same plan that has worked the other two times we have taken this palace. The plan's simple. The Stargate's only lightly guarded, usually. Once we take it, we'll leave your SG-3 to guard our way home. Dan, you, Carter, Bra'tac, Daniel and our Teal'c will head directly for the shield generator room. Your team will blow the generator to act as a distraction and to draw the scorpion guards away from us. That way my team, which will be made up of Johnny, your Teal'c, Murray, MacPherson, and Surrey, can get into the fortress depths and rescue SG-2."

Teal'c added his two cents to Jack's suggestion. "With Baal's First Prime dead, the Jaffa will probably be disorganized as power switches to the next First Prime designate."

Colonel Dan nodded. "Their confusion will be our advantage, but we probably shouldn't count on it too much, since it's an unknown factor. Jack, why isn't Johnny and my Teal'c coming with me?"

O'Neill's face darkened and his normally light-filled eyes dulled with memories of Baal's torture. "Cause I've been through Baal's little games, Colonel. Any of your SG-2 team that are still alive will need some friends close if the snakehead has been up to his old tricks."

Dan's face looked even more grim after Jack's explanation. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess. I also think Major Carter should be in charge of the distraction team, Jack."

At Sam's surprised exclamation, Colonel Jackson continued. "You've blown up this shield generator twice now, and twice on Apophis' mother ships. You're more than qualified to call the shots, Major." Dan smiled. It was Daniel's smile, but with a slice of darkness never seen on the face of the gentle archeologist. 

Sam smiled back hesitantly. "Thank you, Daniel... um, Colonel."

Jack rolled out the drawings of the palace so everyone could look at them. There weren't a lot of questions, so they rolled up the drawings and geared up to take out Baal.

* * *

"Bra'tac, Teal'c, and uh, Teal'c, take point through the Stargate. I know how much you guys enjoy doing that."

"Yes, O'Neill."

The three Jaffa took point and had the guards at the Stargate neutralized by the time the rest of the teams came through. As they had found in the other two realities, Baal's arrogance about his own supremacy on his home planet had meant that the Stargate was lightly guarded.

"Thank god for Goa'uld arrogance! Great job guys, as usual." Jack turned around to look at everyone. "SG-3, stay here and guard our rear. Radio if you have any problems. Do not engage the enemy if you can avoid it. I'd prefer you to not even let them know you're here if they come through."

"Okay, people, we have a mile to go to get to the palace. Fast march, head out!"

 

The rescuers sneaked up on the palace, which was crawling with Jaffa and Scorpion Guards. They found a little used servants entrance exactly where it had been in the other two palaces.

"Great, Carter, now, we'll hide in that storage room we used last time until we hear the shield generator blow. Be careful, and head out as soon as you've done your work. Give the snakes a wild goose chase, but stay out of their way, okay? Don't lead them back to the gate, or you'll cut off our exit."

"Yes, Sir."

Before they left, Jack tightened Daniel's pack straps, his brown eyes quietly alight with worry and love.

"Be careful, Spacemonkey, and don't piss off any snakes, okay?"

Daniel smiled at him, feeling his heart glow at the look in Jack's eyes. "I'll be fine. You be careful, too, Jack. When we get back, I'll expect you to buy me dinner."

Jack smiled. "It's a date, Danny." 

O'Neill turned to Colonel Dan. "Colonel, I'm trusting you to watch Danny's six, and bring him back to me alive and well. He's a magnet for trouble and a pain in the ass, but he's a good man to have on your side against the snakes."

The other man looked at him with his lover's eyes. "Sure I will. You do the same with Johnny, O'Neill. His knees give him problems at the worst times. Hell, no matter all the parts that give him trouble, I still want every achy bone returned to me exactly like he left. I'll kick your ass if even one hair on his head is singed, ya hear me?"

"You and what army, Jackson? But I gottya, I'll take care of your archeologist. Luck, kid."

"Rightbackatcha, pops!"

Jack turned and winked at Sam. "Good luck, Major. See ya on the flip side."

"You too, Sir. Good luck finding SG-2."

O'Neill watched the sabotage team until they disappeared, then moved inside the storage room they had hidden in when they had rescued General O'Neill. He looked at the way his team had stacked crates to create a barrier and a niche to hide in.

/Teal'c must've set this up, it's his style./

"Good setup, Teal'c. This'll give us a place to hide and a wall to protect us from staff blasts."

The long-haired, bearded Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll get her back. Sam's strong, in any reality. I survived Baal, if I can she can; she's just as stubborn as me. 

"Thank you for assisting us in rescuing my mate and the rest of her team, O'Neill."

"No problem."

O'Neill turned to Iain. "Murray."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"I want you to stick with Dr. O'Neill, protect him with every skill ya got."

"Colonel, I can protect myself, you know." Johnny protested mildly.

"I know ya can, Johnny. But Murray, here, can just add insurance to that. You stick with him, don't do nothing stupid, got that?"

"I get it, Jack." Johnny looked at Iain. "I guess I'll be sticking to you like glue, Lt. Colonel."

Right then, the walls and floor shook as though an earthquake had hit.

"Okay, people, that's our signal to play. Let's go, wait for my signal." He used his spy scope to check out the corridors, which after another minute, was free of Jaffa. Jack made a signal to move, and they all followed him down into the cell areas.

This time their attack wasn't as successful or as easy as rescuing General O'Neill had been. The Baal in this reality was more with it, or had more competent Jaffa, or something. 

Jack and his team made it to the cells, found all but Carter were dead, and pulled the weakened Colonel out of her prison. Getting back out involved a steady firefight, as Jaffa came after them from all directions.

O'Neill felt his p-90 heat up from the constant firing, and he, Surrey, Teal'c, and Iain managed to clear a path out of the palace. Johnny assisted Sam, and shot his pistol when any Jaffa got through.

"Let's go! Move it, people, while it's clear."

The team rushed through the pyramid gates to the outside and were onset from all sides by angry Jaffa.

Even though SG-1 and SG-20 did the best they could, staff blasts still got through the barrage of deadly lead.

Johnny saw a Jaffa target him and Sam, and as he pushed the ill colonel out of the way, he turned to fire. He could see the eyes of his enemy, and suddenly knew that he was a dead man. The shot would be straight-on.

/I won't even be able to say goodbye to Dan. Damn it, I'm not ready to die!/

Instead of feeling the heat of the blast, Johnny saw a blur in front of him as Iain took the shot in his stead. At almost the same time, Major Carter's team came from behind the Jaffa, and cleared a path outward.

"Let's go!"

"But..."

Jack threw Iain over his shoulder. "I've got him, Go!"

Teal'c took the unconscious Lt. Colonel from Jack as they moved closer to the Stargate, since the strong Jaffa could maneuver with a heavy burden easier than the Human. Jack concentrated on destroying the gliders that Baal sent after them.

 

Daniel had already dialed up the SGC and put in the GDO code by the time the beleaguered group made it up to the Stargate.

Jack and Colonel Dan continued firing as the rest of their teams made it through, then they turned and jumped through the wormhole at the last minute before Baal's Jaffa overwhelmed the area.

O'Neill tumbled through the exit in a roll and was up on his feet counting heads. Everyone was there except Iain, who was being whisked away by Dr. Fraiser.

* * *

Daniel stopped Jack before he went into the infirmary.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Janet says that Iain is dying, Jack. His wounds were too bad to treat. She thinks it's a wonder he's lived this long."

Jack closed his eyes for a second, then opened them to look at his lover. "Is he conscious?"

"Yes, they're doping him up pretty strongly to keep down the pain, but he's awake and aware. He knows."

Jack shouldered past Daniel and moved over to where Iain's team stood around his bed. MacPherson let the Colonel move in by the Lt. Colonel's head, the old Scotsman's eyes filled with sadness.

Iain looked over, smiling when he finally saw Jack. "I did it, Jack, I got Dr. O'Neill through safely, like you wanted."

"Yeah, you did good, Iain. Just relax, here, okay? The Doc will help ya."

Ocean-colored eyes caught brown ones. "We both know that isn't going to happen. Don't let an idiot take over my team, Jack. Make sure he or she is good, you hear me?"

"I hear ya, Iain. I'll make sure."

Iain licked his rapidly bluing lips and coughed deeply. "Take care of Daniel, Jack. Where is he?"

"I'm here, Iain." Daniel moved up softly and looked down at his friend, taking his hand.

"Come here, closer, I want to tell you something."

Daniel obliged the dying man, who whispered something in his ear. What was said brought tears to Daniel's eyes, and as he stood straight again he whispered, "I'll do that, Iain."

Like the sun disappearing behind storm clouds, the Scotsman's eyes lost their light. Daniel said some phrases in Gaelic while Janet pronounced Iain Murray dead.

* * *

Colonel Dan looked at Jack as the rest of O'Neill's team left through the wormhole.

"Sure you and Danny don't want to stay, Jack? We could help you forget, you know."

"Thanks, Dan, but I just need to be alone with Danny for a while. Iain was a friend."

Dan shook O'Neill's hand. "Thank you for helping us, Colonel. When you're ready, the two of you should come visit Johnny and me. We'll have a private wake for Murray, okay?"

"Sounds good. We'll get back to ya."

Jack O'Neill turned and walked through the wormhole, following Iain's body being born on a stretcher by Teal'c and Surrey.

* * *

Daniel closed the door and moved over to Jack, who was hunched over his computer staring blankly at the screen.

"Hey."

"Hi, Daniel."

"Come here." Daniel pulled his lover up and into his arms. He kissed Jack with a fervor that had the Colonel's knees weak by the time they both surfaced.

"What was that for?"

"For Iain. That's what he told me to do, to give you a big kiss for him. I'm going to miss his flirting and his playfulness, Jack."

"I know, Danny. I'm gonna miss him too. Did you know Andrew is going to go back to Mull? He doesn't want to serve without Iain, and decided to retire again. He's retired almost as many times as me by now."

"Let's go home, Jack. I want to love you, to let you love me, and to have you remind me that I'm still alive. Can you do that?"

Jack smiled, stroking Daniel's face gently. "Yeah, Danny, I can do that, I think."

The End


End file.
